


F*ck

by Tsume_Yuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Rigel Black Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: Bad art
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 2





	F*ck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Following discord discussion - bad art for Tamari who counted the swears
> 
>  **update** aye! Figured out HTML!


End file.
